Black Cross
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Its been a month since Ichigo has gotten his powers back, its been peaceful in Karakura, but since when does anything ever stay peaceful? Ichigo & the rest are soon protecting two strangers who are being hunted down by a secret organization, they don't know what they got themselves into and it seems Akira has unknown past with them, but what kind of past? Review please. No flames
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok so like this is like the second time I'm redoing this story, I cant really explain why without giving a few things away so yeah...**

**Anyways the title is the same, both reboots are from the first story called It All Comes Together **

**Anyways same message as always read the Recap Arc to know what role my OC plays in the Bleach world, you don't have to but it is highly recommended. If you don't want to read the whole thing you can at least read from the Arrancar Arc to the last chapter, the beginning isn't as important compared to the chapters past that**

**A/N: The current arc in Bleach has not happened yet.**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Black Cross**

On the outskirts of Karakura where the woods resided, it was peaceful, the birds chirped happily, little wooden creatures were in the trees and bushes, they liked the peacefulness of the forest. A rabbit emerged from the bushes he hopped to a plain field, where the grass was green and began feeding. Although as the rabbit was enjoying his meal he was unaware that from the bushes he was being watched. Whatever was watching him took a step forward but accidently snapped a twig, the rabbit lifted his head at the noise making the creature pause. The rabbit lowered his head and continued eating after it was silent for a few minutes.

The creature decided to make its move, it lunged from the bushes and ran straight for the rabbit

The last thing the rabbit saw was a blur before jaws clamped down on its throat and ended its life. The creature finally revealed was just a fox hunting for its lunch. It began eating its meal and filling its stomach. His ear twitched though as it picked up something. It looked around to see if it could find the source, but saw nothing, it went back to eating before

BOOM!

The fox immediately scattered, leaving its food behind as something crashed onto the earth 5 feet away from it. Whatever crashed onto the ground, left a crater in the plains.

As the dust was starting to clear, the rattling of chains can be heard, as more of the dust was clearing chains can be seen leading to whatever had crashed onto the ground. Laughing could be heard from above

"Don't tell me that's all you got! Akira!"

The dust finally cleared revealing a battered up Akira on the floor, a silver-blue chain was wrapped around her body. The chain was suddenly yanked upward, making it toss her into the sky before the chain swung down, slamming her back into the ground, Akira gasped from the impact. She coughed up blood before following the chains trail and glared at the person holding it.

"Damn you" The man holding the chain laughed before bringing it back and swinging her off to the side, dragging her body across the field

"Akira!" Ichigo yelled out before quickly bringing up her sword to block the incoming attack, his opponent carried gauntlets with retractable blades on the side, he was fast, Ichigo hasn't been able to land a scratch, but his opponent was able to land hits on him, and to make matters worst every time his blades touched his sword, jolts of electricity were sent at him. Ichigo tightened his grip, his reiatsu started forming on his blade as he charged up his sword

"Getsuga Tensho!" He quickly swung down his sword, firing his attack. Using that as a distraction he headed to Akira's location.

When he finally got to her, he found her struggling to get up from the ground, the chain was no longer wrapped around her

"Akira! Are you okay?" Akira spit blood onto the floor

"Oh yeah, just peachy" She looked at Ichigo

"How's Rukia?" Ichigo eyes shifted to the ground

"She's heavily injured, she fell unconscious on impact" She looked off to the side in annoyance

"Tsk, I warned her" Akira looked back at Ichigo

"I warned you all, I told you to run away, you have no idea who your dealing with" Ichigo contradicted

"We're not just going to let you fight them alone" Akira finally made it back to her feet

"I can handle them alone, I've done it before" Ichigo scoffed as he looked her over, he saw the injuries

"Yeah cause your doing such a good job" Akira whipped her head at his direction giving him a glare full of anger.

"I would be if I didn't have to try to protect your damn asses, if you ran like I told you to I could of handled this by myself" She glances at the enemy above whose been watching them

"None of you stand a chance against them, haven't you learned that by now, your friends were taken out like ants in a split second" Remembering how Ishida and Chad were taken out in a flash. She looks at the Ichigo's enemy who appeared by her opponents side

"And your enemy is just toying with you" Ichigo takes a step back from that

"What do you mean?" She glances at him

"It means he's not even giving everything's he got, if he was actually being serious, you would be dead by now" His eyes widened

"He's like a cat toying with his food before getting bored and finally ending its life" Akira gazed at her opponent, but he suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of her, his weapon now a sword, Akira quickly brought up hers to block the incoming attack. He spoke, as sparks appeared between their blades.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd like to wrap this up quickly" Akira smirked

"Whats wrong? Getting tired" He smirked as well and started putting pressure on his sword, he brought his knee to her stomach, Akira coughed up blood from the hit, before another kick from him sent her into the sky. She quickly recovered from it in time to block his next attack.

Ichigo was about to help, but a blade suddenly appeared in front of his face, Ichigo quickly ducked down, avoiding decapitation, he jumped back to try to get some distance, but his opponent followed him, he swung his arms back and forth making Ichigo stay in defense

Ichigo struggled against his unnamed opponent, no matter what he did he couldn't land a shot. He looked over to the side, to see Akira fighting with her opponent, from the beginning of this battle, this was the first time he's seen her actually having to put a lot of effort in her battles, he can tell she's struggling. His opponent took that moment to strike, Ichigo quickly tried to block it

Akira clashed blades with his, she glared at him the whole time, he just smiled at it

"My, my why glare at me that way, its pretty mean" She scoffed

"This coming from you, who shows up out of nowhere" She puts more pressure on her sword, the pressure forcing him back a few inches. The cocky grin on his face stayed

"Besides the fact that I was whooping your ass a few minutes ago I will admit your skills have improved considering the level of your strength your at the moment" She smirked

"You make it sound like you beat me the last time I fought" She brought up her leg and aimed it at his head, he quickly ducked but another kick sent him back, quickly recovering, he swung his sword, but she jumped out of the way, and brought her foot down on top of his blade, keeping it down, she smirked, but she saw him smirking back.

"You forgot" He brought out a smaller sword and swung it straight at her.

Blood splattered out

Ichigo saw the scene play out from his point of view, all he saw was blood pour out and her body beginning to fall back, a thought ran through his mind

_"How did this all start?" _His mind drifted to his friends on the ground defeated, and then to Akira. He saw her opponent named pull out his chain again, the chain wrapped around her, he turned around and yanked forward, her body following, he swung his arm down, slamming her down into the ground. She gasped from the pain, the chain dissolved soon after she landed

"Akira!" Ichigo turned back around to face his enemy in time to avoid another hit, but he didn't see his other arm coming in for the kill

"We're done, time to go" Ichigo's opponent stopped an inch before it reached his head. Ichigo couldn't move,

"We had fun but now its time for us to go" A black cross appeared behind them, the man with the gauntlets took a step back and vanished inside, Akira's opponent looked at Akira who still hasn't gotten up, he took a step back and vanished, the cross vanished soon after. Ichigo finally shook out of the shock of almost being near death before quickly using Shunpo to get to Akira

_"How did all happen?" _

His mind drifted back to a few days ago, before this all started

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I made these characters like 3-4 years ago maybe even 5 and as time passed they either had some developments or changes. After like 2 times I think I'm finally satisfied with how I want this story to go, as long as I finally have my characters in a story I'm happy I could care less if people like it or not because I finally have my ideas out of my head. So you can either leave a review or not, NO FLAMING even though I said I could care less if you like it, it doesn't mean I want to hear your negative comments about it, if you like great leave a review.**

**A/N: I know I have other stories I should finish but this is more important to me then the others since these ideas for my characters have been in my head for years and the others were thought of within a year, so I'm sorry but those are on hold for now until I make more progress with this. I have to get these ideas OUT OF MY MIND!**


	2. Two Strangers

**A/N: So here's the second chapter.**

**Once again No Flaming I'm doing this story because I want to if you like it great leave a review if not I don't want to hear your negative comments don't care, "Whatever, I do what I want" (XD I'm sure somebody knows where this is from)**

**On my profile there is a link to my deviantart account, if you haven't checked my profile earlier I released a drawing of what Akira looks like a few days ago**

**Sorry if there are a lot of noticeable grammar mistakes I tried my best to correct them and I finished this like at 2:20 am, so again sorry I'll go back to it later and reread it to correct any.**

**Black Cross**

A Few Days Earlier

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

In the small neighborhoods of Karakura two people ran through the streets taking many turns as they can, anybody they passed by either looked at them strangely as they passed or rudely if they were pushed, but they didn't care they knew they couldn't stop not with there lives in danger

"Are they still on to us Haru?" One of them asked, the one called Haru had black hair that went down to his neck base, he wore all black clothing. He looked behind him only to see empty streets, he looked at the man beside him

"I don't see them Hibiki!" The one called Hibiki had short brown hair like Haru he had the same black clothing as well, he looked behind and only saw empty streets

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they are not there, they are killers after all!" Hibiki stated. They saw the more city like area of Karakura coming up ahead

"We should head towards the city gives us less of a chance of getting killed" Haru suggested, Hibiki whipped his head at him, a glare present on his face

"Your forgetting who were dealing with, plus we shouldn't bring others into this. Were going to have to head towards a more open area, we're not gonna be able to run for long" He stated, Haru looked at him like he grew another head

"Your not suggesting we fight them are you?!"

"We might not have a choice, though they are stronger than us they are still lower rank Users, we might have a chance" Hibiki said, Haru sighed before agreeing, while they are lucky that none of the stronger ones are chasing them that doesn't mean they should be taken lightly.

"Fine" They changed directions away from the city and headed towards what they assumed was the outskirts of the town, as they were running, Hibiki instincts flared up

"Watch out!" They both jumped to the sides barely dodging two spears that impaled the ground where they once stood, the spears were made out of ice. Both of them stared at it in shock from almost being hit, before looking in the direction it came from to see three people lined up by each other staring at them. They had hoods up so there faces were concealed, no clothing can be seen either as they were wearing black cloaks.

The one standing in the middle stepped up, in a cold tone he spoke

"You should know you cant escape, so quit running and except the inevitable" The spears that were on the ground suddenly flew to him and disappeared in the cloak

Haru and Hibiki merely glared before Haru suddenly brought up his hand and shouted

"Akular vigis nal akula qaziem!" Fire balls shot out of his hands, except instead of aiming directly at them he aimed at their feet creating a blast and dust.

"Nows our chance!" Haru shouted before running, Hibiki looked at the dust cloud for a sec before going after Haru

* * *

Elsewhere

A hollow gave a final roar before a huge blade came down on its head

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed in relief that all the hollows in his area were gone for now he had to come all the way from the school. He was near the outskirts of the town, the forest could be seen not far from him, he slung his sword on top of his shoulder and heard a whoosh sound behind him, he turned around to see Rukia

"Is that all of them?" He asked, Rukia nodded before pulling out her phone

"Should be..." The tone of her voice held curiosity and confusion, which made him lift an eyebrow

"Should be? What do you mean?" Rukia stared at her phone screen

"Earlier I picked up a few energy signals, they didn't seem like a hollows, but before I was even able to get a good reading off of it, it disappeared as soon as it came"

"That's weird. You sure that thing isn't just broken?"

"Of course not! This is the new model! Urahara said so!" Ichigo's eyes looked off to the side

"I wouldn't take his word..." He muttered. Ichigo put his sword back on his back before looking back at her

"Anyway lets head back" Rukia nodded, but before they can even take a step

BOOM

They whipped their heads to the left to see that a small explosion just occurred not to far from them. From what he can tell it happened in the forest

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, Rukia shook her head

"No idea, but I'm picking up some weird reiatsu. We better check it out"

They quickly headed over, as they were getting closer the strange energy started getting stronger. As they were getting closer they soon heard more explosions as well as a few shouts.

When they arrived they saw a battle happening between two males and three unknown people, they couldn't tell whether they were male or female as they were covered in head to toe in black cloaks. The ones not wearing cloaks were dressed in black, one had brown hair while the other had black hair. They saw the one with black hair hold up his hands and yell out

"Hibiki watch out! Akula moiparran ast" Sharp shards of ice appeared out of nowhere and fired at one of the attackers who was close to decapitating Hibiki, he merely retaliated by firing a wave of ice at them

"Who are they? Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, since they were in the sky the strangers couldn't tell that they were watching from above.

"No, what that man yelled out isn't a kido I know of. I would of also been alerted if more shinigami were coming" Rukia replied, Ichigo gripped his sword before pulling it over his shoulder as he saw the two guys struggling with their attackers

"Let's help them" Before he could even take a step, Rukia stopped him

"Wait Ichigo! We don't know who they are, we don't know if they are friendly" Ichigo looked at her

"Its not hard to tell which ones are the good ones. The fact that those two are protecting each other is good enough for me" With that said he charged straight at him, Rukia's shouts for him to stop falling on deaf ears

Haru and Hibiki were running out of energy, they didn't know how long they could keep this up. Hibiki held up his hands

"Lethodar ith kair ith!" A huge blast of lightning headed straight for them but none of the three moved so the attack hit dead on. They knew that attack wont do much damage but it gave them a window of opportunity to try to escape, but before they could even move shards of ice were fired at them, the shards were fired to fast to give them time to react. They shut their eyes and braced themselves for the pain

"Getsuga Tensho!"

They opened their eyes to see that their was now somebody standing in front of them, the man had orange hair, he carried a huge knife like sword, but what got their attention was the outfit he was wearing

"Shinigami..." They both thought, Ichigo glanced at them from the corner of his eyes

"You okay?" Snapping out of the shock of being saved Hibiki responded

"Yeah thank you"

"Whoever you are don't interfere" Ichigo's gaze moved them to the people in front, the one who spoke stepped up, he can tell he was probably the one in charge of their small group as the others just stayed silent.

"This isn't any of your concern, leave if you value your life" Ichigo help up his sword

"Sorry no can do, I'm not the type to watch others getting hurt. If you want them you have to get through me first" The leader and his men stayed silent before he finally spoke

"Fine then die" All three of them charged, Ichigo prepared himself, but before the three got to them a circle of ice appeared under them, they quickly backed up in time as a pillar of ice formed where they stood

"You never listen do you" Rukia landed beside him, with her sword ready. Ichigo stayed silent but he had a smirk of their face before charging forward, Rukia following shortly after

* * *

Back in Karakura

Ishida and Inoue were currently leaving the school grounds when they felt Ichigo's reiatsu go up, they both looked off into the distance

"That's Kurosaki's reiatsu flaring up"

"Kuchiki-san's as well" Inoue stated.

Ishida pushed up his glasses

"I also sense five other unknown reiatsu's, three of them are slightly more different though" His eyes narrowed as he continued to feel the three odd energy's clash with each other

"Should we help them?" Asked a worried Inoue, Ishida nodded

"Yes, something is off about their opponents reiatsu, they shouldn't be taken lightly"

* * *

Karakura Forest

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's attack was blocked by a shield of ice, his opponent quickly fired shards of ice which Ichigo easily dodged, but when he looked back at his opponent he was gone, he only a second to react before he quickly blocked a blade aimed for his head, even this close up he couldn't tell what his attackers face looked like, he could only see the bottom of his face, but he could tell he was male

They both backed off before charging at each other again, this guy was good he had skills meaning he was trained well, but that's not really what he was concerned about, it was the energy they were giving off

Something was off about these people, something about their reiatsu was different, even this guy's weapon, it wasn't really a weapon more like he created weapons made out of ice, all three of them did that. He's never met people who even control ice like this guy is doing, its one thing for a hollow to have ice abilities as well as shinigami like Rukia who have a zanpakuto that use ice, but this guy controlled it with his hands, he managed to glance in Rukia's direction who was fighting as well then to the guy who was merely watching them

Both Ichigo's and Rukias opponents fired shards of ice at them forcing them to both back up, their backs touching one another

"Ichigo, these guys aren't normal"

"I noticed, their reiatsu is different"

"Yeah, they're definitely not shinigami. These people have odd powers, they generate and manipulate ice by using their hands, they don't use spells or anything"

The leader finally walked towards them, Ichigo noticed that they surrounded them, all three of them brought up their hands before they knew it 50 ice shards had surrounded them, they both braced themselves

They brought them down but they didn't get to as arrows destroyed every last one of them, they all turned their heads to see Ishida standing their with his bow ready

"Yo Kurosaki"

"Ishida!"

The leader merely stared

"Another nuisance, kill them all now" Both nodded before charging, but Ishida's arrows got in the way of them getting close to them

"Take of them, I got him" The leader stated before bringing up shards of ice and fired, Ishida fired back, but the leader used that chance to appear beside him and slashed at his head, but Ishida dodged and fired more arrows making him back up

"Sorry, but I wont let you get close"

"We'll see" He fired more shards, but thanks to Ishida's bow he was easily able to counter back every shard

Ichigo's opponent fired a spear of ice, but Ichigo easily dodged it, but the minute he did he realized that he wasn't the intended target

"Ishida!" Ishida noticed it from the corner of his eye but he couldn't block it or dodge it as the leader was still firing shards at him, if he stopped its either get impaled by the shards or the spear.

"Ishida-kun!" A shield blocked the spear just in time, the attack was repelled back at the one who fired it, but he dodged it.

Inoue stood in front of Haru and Hibiki who moved from their original spot to a safer location.

"Inoue!" Ichigo stated in surprise

The leader narrowed his eyes, but it was unseen since he was wearing a hood, more people were coming and coming, these people were becoming nuisances, he glanced at Haru and Hibiki, their deaths will definitely have to wait, these people interfered with their plans so they don't have a choice

"We're retreating" The leader stated, both men retreated by their leaders side. The leader help up his hand once more, they expected an attack but instead he just released a wave of ice that swirled around them. Ichigo charged

"No you don't!" He swung his sword across the ice but his blade met nothing, as the ice dissipated revealing nothing. They were gone

Ichigo stared at where they once stood

"Just who were they"

"They belong to an organization" He turned around to see Inoue already healing the two newcomers. Even if she doesn't know them its in her nature to heal others when they need it. The one with brown hair was the one who spoke

"As much as we appreciate the help, you guys just messed with the wrong people" Ichigo put his sword back before walking up to them

"Before I ask you what you mean, who are you guys?" The one with black hair blushed in embarrassment

"Sorry! I'm Haru so this is Hibiki, nice to meet you" Ichigo pointed at himself

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Rukia walked up beside him

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia"

"I'm Inoue Orihime" Inoue stated happily, she pointed at Ishida

"And this Ishida-kun" Ishida merely waved, Hibiki had a smile on his as he spoke

"Nice to meet you all, and thanks again for helping us, but now thanks to us you guys will now be targets" This caught their attention, Ichigo now had a serious expression on his face

"Just who were they and why were they after you" Hibiki's eyes went down as he had a grim expression

"We don't want to endanger you guys by telling you, even by just telling you who they were is dangerous so we will only tell you what we can. Please understand" They all nodded before Hibiki took a deep breath.

"Those people are from an organization called Black Cross"

* * *

Unknown Location

In an unknown building footsteps could be heard as a man walked through the halls, he kept walking until he got to a door that said Research Lab on it, he pushed a button on the side making the door slide open, he leaned against the doorway as he stared at the person in the room

"Your guys failed" The other person in the room was currently sitting in front of a computer screen, from his point of view he couldn't tell what he was doing, but can tell that he was intently focused in it. A few seconds of silence passed before the other person answered

"Did they? What happened?" He crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorway

"Apparently some people interfered, at first only two showed but then more started coming so they retreated" The other person stopped what he was doing before scratching his hair

"Ugh, I should of sent somebody else to do it, not the lower ranks" An irritation mark appeared on his head at his reply

"Or you should of done your job and done it yourself, with the commander gone your in charge, its your responsibility to get rid of any traitors or deserters" He got waved off

"Yeah, yeah. Ugh why doesn't Damon just take care of it?" The man complained which brought irritation to him, honestly how is a guy like this in charge

"He got sent out not that long ago. You do know if the commander finds out your screwed right, take care of this before it gets out of hand" The man waved him off again.

"I know, I know. I'll take care of it, now let me concentrate" He raised an eyebrow at this

"What are you doing?" He got off the doorway and walked closer to him, as he got closer the computer screen came into view, two irritation marks appeared on his head and his face darkened

"What do you think your doing?" He said in a low voice

"Whats it look like, I'm playing a game" The tone of his voice irritated him even more, he said it like what he's doing is perfectly fine, he kept his composure though with great difficulty

"These computers are for research not for playing VIDEO GAMES!"

"But my computer broke" And he snapped

"LIKE I CARE!"

* * *

**The spells I used I got from one of the generator sites, so as far I know they don't have any real meaning, but I needed something so...**

**Don't necessarily expect every chapter to be this long, I expected this to be under 2,500 at most. I kept the fight short because this will be the only time these guys will show up so I wanted save any fight scene ideas for later also because I did not want this chapter to be this long**

**Sorry this took so long, I was hoping to release it after I completed one of the character drawings but it was taking to long so I decided to just delay his appearance by not describing it all in this chapter.**

**Haru and Hibiki are characters I thought of on the spot, they don't have any actual importance. What I mean by that is that they aren't part of the 14 OC characters that were already created a while back. So their wont be any drawings of them.**

**I didn't notice it until after but I realized the description of Hibiki is pretty much like Hibiki from Fairy Tail, did not do that on purpose, but I kept it because I was too lazy to think of something else or find another name**


	3. Intruder!

******EDITED 8/30/2014: I realized that I made a mistake with a few small scenes, if you have already read it just look for where it says edited**

**A/N: As usual I would appreciate reviews if its something negative don't want to hear it as I'm mainly writing this story because I want my ideas finally out of my head, don't care if their terrible or if it has flaws. If your liking it so far great leave a review**

**Forgot to mention last time, but the current cover is a drawing I made myself, its even on my deviantart account.**

**I also forgot to mention the setting. Well obviously if you read the Recap Arc story you know its after the Lost Agent Arc. I don't know how long its been since that arc to the current arc in the manga. I either don't know or don't remember, regardless because their is a sequel to this story, The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc has not occurred, I'll mention this now, between the sequel and the War Arc it will be a, yet to be determined amount of time. I just know that it will be more than 3 months, it depends on how the sequel goes.**

**I also released a side story to go with this, that will be updated as soon as I think of another idea, check it out if you want to**

**Sorry for any grammar errors I did what I could to fix them**

**Black Cross**

Previously

"We don't want to endanger you guys by telling you, even by just telling you who they were is dangerous so we will only tell you what we can. Please understand" They all nodded before Hibiki took a deep breath.

"Those people are from an organization called Black Cross"

* * *

"Black Cross?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he spoke, Hibiki's gaze was down as he sat

"Me and Haru were investigating them, but we got discovered before we could really get much information"

"What kind of information?" Ishida asked

"Well Black Cross is a criminal organization that is made up of people with unusual abilities, they've been around for a very long time and it doesn't really surprise me that you haven't heard of them. Very few know of their existence and the ones who have think their just a legend or a rumor. They're an organization that likes to stay in the shadows" He looked at them briefly

Rukia crossed her arms and she recalled seeing how they manipulated as well as generated ice out of nowhere

"They manipulated ice...I've never seen anybody do that, unless they have a zanpakuto, but these people just used their hands. Just who or what are they?"

"That's one of the things we were trying to find out, besides figuring out where their powers come from, we were really just trying to get whatever information we can, from the identities from the top people to how they operate, but we weren't really able to get much"

"How much were you able to get?" Ichigo asked, Hibiki stood up along with Haru

"Before we continue, is there a more private place we can go?" Hibiki asked

* * *

Urahara's Shoten

"And that's the situation Urahara-san" Ichigo explained. Urahara had his arms crossed as he looked at the newcomers. The gang and them arrived a few minutes ago, the minute that he opened his door Ichigo immediately said that they need to talk after explaining who the two newcomers were, the one called Hibiki began repeating what he had told Ichigo. Just as everyone else he was surprised he had never heard or seen of people who could manipulate elements like that without the usage of a zanpakuto or a hollow, but from what he was told these people were neither of them. He proceeded to speak

"What else can you tell us?"

"Not much, all we know is that their is 12 main leaders but with one of them being the top one"

"What about their powers?"

"Each member or subordinate is capable of manipulating a specific element, since they manipulated ice they most likely worked under our Captain" Rukia leaned a little forward

"Captain?'

"Yeah, he becomes in charge when the Commander who is the second-in-command is absent" Rukia nodded in understanding before asking another question

"What about you two, we saw you use ice and lightning?"

"Those were spells that our leader taught us, our leader teaches any normal humans magic. We don't really want to say much so please understand. Our lives are already in danger and we don't want to increase it by revealing things, honestly at this moment we are still surprised we are alive... well more surprised we even made it this far actually"

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked

"When everybody first joins our Commander gave us a warning; "Any traitors will personally be executed by my hand"" Haru looked at Hibiki

"Its probably because the Commander is out and the Captain is in charge otherwise we would of been dead the moment they found out" Hibiki glanced at him

"Probably?"

"Is your Commander that dangerous?" Ishida asked, Hibiki nodded

"From what we heard our Commander rules with an iron fist and will not give mercy to traitors. Truthfully we've never seen our Commander we don't know whether its a boy or girl or even the name, apparently our Commander has been out on a mission so our General has been in charge. The only thing we do know regarding appearances is that the Commander's left palm has a dragon tattoo."

"Didn't you say he/she gave you a warning?"

"Well he/she was suppose to, but was absent so our General gave us the warning"

Urahara stood up and folded up his fan

"Well then until we know more about these people you two are welcome to hide here for now" They both sighed in relief, Ichigo smiled until a sudden thought entered his head

"I just realized you never asked us who exactly we were" Haru looked at him

"We already know, your shinigami right?" Everyone looked at them with disbelief as they already knew who they were or at least Ichigo and Rukia

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked cautiously, Haru rubbed the back of his head

"Well the organization not only operates here, but in Soul Society as well. In fact your existence was one of the few things they told us about when we joined" Rukia eyes widened in disbelief

"What do you mean?"

"They get hired from people in Soul Society to do assassination jobs" This stunned everyone

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time Hibiki began explaining themselves

Soul Society

In a secluded area in the Seireitei an unknown stranger stepped out of the shadows, the person was wearing a black leather hooded coat, the coat was open and from what could be seen their was a black shirt and black pants as well as black combat boots, the coat kept everything obscured. The hood kept half the person's face concealed so only the bottom half could be seen, but from the facial structure of the face it appeared male and around his neck was a black studded choker.

He looked around to make sure nobody is around before walking in a certain direction

* * *

At the Shinigami Research and Development one of the monitors started beeping, Akon who was standing near it approached it. He just glanced at it briefly uninterested before what he saw immediately alerted him. He immediately shouted

"Get Captain Kurotsuchi now!"

* * *

_A small child was sitting against a wall of an abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods. She was cold she had her kness against her chest with her arms around them, she was looking up with lifeless eyes at the man in front of her, she couldnt see his face, but he was bending down holding out his hand_

_"Would you wish to come with me child?" She looked at him before slowly reaching up to grab his hand_

Akira awoke with a small gasp, she slowly sat up and held her hand against her forehead

"Why did I suddenly dream about that memory?"

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard somebody stuttering, she turned her head to see Renji pointing at her with disbelief written on his face. She merely waved at him

"Yo Renji'

"AKIRA? WHY ARE YOU NAPPING IN MY CAPTAINS ROOM?!" He demanded. Akira merely just stared at him with a sleepy expression.

He is aware that Akira likes to hang around his captain which still baffles him everytime they see the two each other, he is aware that the two were friends back in the day, but its Captain Kuchiki he is really surprised he doesn't kick her out every time she shows up. This is his first time ever seeing her actually taking a nap in his office and Byakuya doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it, then again he could be furious just not showing it since he usually doesn't often show facial expressions.

"Renji don't shout" Byakuya calmly stated, Renji glanced at him to see that he hasn't even stopped working at all as he spoke

"Sorry..." He looked back at Akira

"Why were you taking a nap?" Akira put an arm over the couch while raising an eyebrow

"While else? Because I was tired" She got off the couch and went to a small table up against the wall, the table had a tea kettle, she briefly glanced at Renji

"Tea?" She offered, Renji shook his head

"No, thanks" He declined, she proceeded to pour tea into two cups before walking over to Byakuya and placing one of the cups on his desk. She leaned against the wall behind and began drinking it. Renji just had a face of disbelief again, its hard for him to get use to this. I mean he's not necessarily known his Captain for so long, but he does know how he is, he doesn't talk much unless need be as well show expressions or even tolerate those that annoy him so to see how he tolerates Akira to that degree is weird. First time he saw them hanging out and he was actually speaking to her he thought hell as frozen over.

He didn't notice that he was standing there for a while until he heard a voice speak up

"Renji" He snapped out of his thoughts to see that it was Byakuya who spoke to him who was currently drinking the tea he was given.

"If your done here you may leave" Renji sighed, yeah that's what he was use to, he opened the door, but a hell butterfly flew in. It landed on his finger as he brought it up, it relayed the message before flying off. Turning to tell his captain, both Byakuya and Akira were staring at him

"A meeting was called, it says for all captains to report immediately" Byakuya set his brush down and stood from his chair with Akira following after him out the door.

* * *

Meeting Room

Half of the captains were already there and were waiting for the remaining ones to show. Kurotsuchi spoke up

"Captain-Commander whoever hasn't showed up is their fault for being late, but I must speak what this is about before its too late" Yamamoto contemplated for a second before nodding

"Fine. To the Captains that are here early please inform the others when they arrive" They all nodded. Kurotsuchi took that as his cue to speak so he stepped up

"Not long from now my monitors detected something that had a similar energy signal as a Garganta. Through time our detection machines have improved which is how we detected it. From the first detection we didn't think much of it until it came back a few more times, we then started focusing on it. We are aware it is not a hollow as no hollow reiatsu was detected which why we decided to investigate it even more. We noticed a pattern, the energy would appear then disappear not long after it"

Soi Fon decided to speak up

"Get to the point!" Kurotsuchi glared at her

"Long story short, if its a portal that means somebody has been entering Soul Society, the signal has not returned meaning that whoever or whatever it is, is still here"

* * *

The hooded stranger stealthy approached a mansion, he could see a tree leaning over the edge of one of the walls, quickly jumping onto the branches he avoided two guards who just turned the corner. Looking into the yard the he could see an old man sipping tea with a few other people, they were sitting in the front porch of the mansion. His hand went down to reach something strapped to his side.

* * *

"Before whatever or whoever it is escapes I propose to flush it out before it escapes. This whole thing is getting me tingly to find out what it is"

"How do we know it wont just escape the minute we try to flush it out" Kyoraku asked, Kurotsuchi held up a small trigger device in his hand

"After much studying I managed to create something that can prevent the portal from opening for a small time because I don't know much about it I based it off a Garganta so it could only keep it closed for a short amount of time"

Yamamoto heard enough before slamming his cane on the ground

"To find out if this is a threat or not, sound the alarms immediately!" He demanded

* * *

He pulled out a revolver pistol from a holster strapped to his thigh, the gun's appearance was obscured in the shadows, but the barrel was pointed at the old man sitting on the right side of the table. Having a perfect shot at the old man's head the gun fired just as the alarms rang throughout the Seireitei, looking around the stranger could see Shinigami beginning to run around. The sound of the alarm hid the sound of the gun firing. He glanced back at the old man to see his colleagues panicking as their friend laid dead before them.

As one of them approached his dead body and grabbed him by his shoulders the old man's body ignited in flames, the flames engulfing the one who was holding him

**EDITED**

He saw that the shinigami outside of the mansion heard the commotion and entered the mansions ground, giving the him the chance to jump down from the trees. No Shinigami were around so he brought up his hand to his choker and pressed one of the studs and a black hole in the air opened, the hole had the vague appearance of a black cross.

* * *

Kurotsuchi had a wide grin as he got the alert that it appeared again before he pushed the trigger

* * *

**EDITED**

The portal closed before he could enter, making him step back in surprise. He pushed the button again to bring it back but nothing happened, the hood hid the slight shock that appeared on his face

The shock of the portal not opening kept him from noticing the sounds of shinigami running towards him

"Hey! You there! Stop!" He turned around to see shinigami already running towards him with their swords already drawn. Before they got any closer he sprinted away from them.

"Halt!"

As he ran he tried again to open the portal, but it wouldn't, he looked behind him to see the Shinigami calling for assistance. He was hoping to just lose them and get to a secluded area and try to leave, but with all the help coming it will make it difficult to hide, but even though he was ordered to only kill the intended target and leave he has no choice but to kill the shinigami who are currently chasing him before anymore show up.

He stopped in his tracks and reached to his holster, but...

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

He immediately dodged and jumped onto one of the walls as a wave of pink petals crashed into the ground. The petals followed him as he ran across the wall.

The shinigami who were chasing the intruder stopped as Byakuya appeared in front of them

"Captain Kuchiki!" They exclaimed, Byakuya didn't glance at them he kept his gaze on the intruder

"Leave this to me" They all nodded and stayed put

The intruder was busy dodging the blades that Byakuya used that opportunity to attack, he reformed his blade and used that moment of confusion to strike, but the man quickly paralled it by using his gun to stop his blade which surprised Byakuya. The weapon was something he has not seen before **(****A/N: The gun has a specific appearance, but I'm not done with the design so I wont give off the description.)**

Byakuya couldn't see the persons face but he could see a faint black marking on the left side of his face

"Who are you?" He asked, the man said nothing

"I said who are-" He was cut off as the man suddenly pulled out another weapon and had it pointed at the side of his face

A blaze of flames fired

* * *

"Damn Byakuya, so rude to just run off without me" Akira complained as she ran looking for him. They were about to arrive to the meeting when the alert went out, soon after that they began searching for whoever has entered Soul Society. Surprised her that their was even an intruder, the last people to invade was Ichigo and his friends when they came to rescue Rukia

"I wonder who entered..." As she said that she heard an explosion nearby, she stopped running and turned in the direction where she heard it come from, it wasn't far as she saw flames. She felt strong energy's coming from there.

"This reiatsu..."

She quickly jumped over the wall to head in that direction, quickly picking up her speed, she turned the corner but only to come face with the hooded man. Everything was in slow motion to her as they passed by each other, staring at each others faces

"Wh-" She was cut off as she looked ahead of her to see a wave of petals heading to her

"AHH!" She immediately pressed against the wall as she barely dodged them. The man pulled out his gun and aimed at the blades and fired, flames shot out and the two collided against one another

Byakuya appeared in front of Akira

"Byakuya!" He wasn't wearing his captains robe, his hand and half of his clothes were burnt and torn.

"Byakuya! Your hurt!" He ignored her and focused on the man in front of them, Akira recomposed herself and focused at the enemy at hand

"Is that the intruder?" His grunt meant yes.

"He has an unusual weapon that can shoot fire, keep your guard up" Akira drew her sword and got in a ready position for battle. Silence was the only thing heard as the two of them and the man stared at each other.

He was the first one to make the move, quickly pulling out his gun he quickly fired, but instead of fire he fired bullets, Byakuya managed to repel two before having to dodge the others.

The man didn't stop there, he continued to rapidly fire more bullets at the two. Using her speed Akira blocked or dodged them while making her way to him, when he noticed her getting closer he pulled out his other gun and fired a blaze of fire forcing her to retreat back.

**EDITED**

"No use, he wont let us get close" Since a small opening he tried again to see if the portal would respond, it opened a small amount before closing. If held the button he can get it to open long enough for him to go, but he needed to get rid of the pests.

The man held up both guns and shot switching from the bullets back to the fire. Byakuya used Senbonzakura to counteract it but when they both faded away Akira saw a bullet head straight for him. The man fired a bullet not long after the fire. Byakuya wouldn't see the bullet in time so she quickly reacted.

"Look out!" Akira tackled him to the side saving him from the bullet, but instead of hitting him it hit her shoulder

"Ugh!" They both tumbled to the floor, Akira immediately clutched her shoulder in pain, she felt it begin to burn. Not having a choice she dug into the wound using her bare fingers and dug the bullet out, she tossed it away where they both watched it ignite into flames.

Clutching her shoulder she got to her feet and saw that the intruder had disappeared.

* * *

Kurotsuchi's trigger fell to the ground as it shorted out, leaving a frown on his face

"Tsk, he escaped"

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little info because I never really give off the types of clothing she wearing at the moment and also incase you haven't read the Recap Arc story. Akira usually wears black gothic clothing. Usual attire for this story will be her usual black fingerless gloves that extend to her elbows. She is wearing a dark gray spaghetti tank top with a black waistcoat, the waistcoat buttons up beneath her chest. Both the waistcoat and shirt hug her sides showing her curves, along with that she is wearing black ripped boot cut jeans. When in soul form her usual kimono appears. Which is black with a gold dragon on both sides of the chest, while on the sleeves it has written in kanji ****Life and Death on each side. In the recap arc it says yukata but I meant kimono and finally her **black studded choker which she always has on her neck. If you didn't read the Recap Arc, the choker is a limiter like what kenpachi or what the lieutenants and captains use when going to the living world


End file.
